Devil in the Deep Dark Ocean
by Y.B.-Hageman
Summary: When Franklin falls head over heels for a mutant, it causes turmoil in his family. Aside from that though, there's something different about this mutant. Rated M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hi! This is a story that I've been working on for a long time. First as a half formed idea, then as a story I'll try to update once a month, but, you know how reality works. So tell me what you think. **

**This story does contain slash, and sooner or later there will be a lemon, so read at your own risk. **

* * *

Another boring day. I sighed and stared out of the window of my algebra classroom not really listening to the teacher. I was busy staring at the junior PE class, or in particular the green skinned mutant. I had never found green to be a particularly beautiful color until I looked at him.

I ran a hand through my blond hair, I had never even seen him up close, but in my fantasies I imagined him with red or gold eyes usually gold, red eyes had scared me since that trip to hell when I was a kid. All I really knew about him was that he had green skin, a tail, and black hair with red streaks.

"Franklin be a dear and answer the question on the board." Mrs. Pearson, I feel sorry for the Mr., she was the most horrid teacher, fat, with nasty, grubby skin, and nasty hair.

I looked at the board all I saw was a stream of letters and numbers, I couldn't do algebra.

"I don't know the answer." It was an honest answer but I saw in her ugly eyes a sick sort of enjoyment, the toad.

"Oh Franklin How ever do you expect to pass high school, you can't live off your father forever." I clenched my fists under the table and fought down the urge to throw my desk at her with my telekinesis. "you'll have to come in after school for some extra help." I replied by shooting her the dirtiest look I could. "No thank you I'll have my dad help me." Then I promptly turned back to the window… only to find that the class had gone back inside. I sighed and forced myself to listen to her drone on and on about how we'll use this one day and blah blah blah.

The bell rang finally, I swear I saw the clock tick back wards, only English to go then freedom from this hole they call school. "One moment please Mr. Richards." Crap. I turned and walked to her desk. What do you want now you toad."I'm going to sign you up for a student tutor.""Why?""Because you need one if you expect to pass this class." She grinned."Who?""Oh, I have some people in mind., now run along to your next class."

As it turns out even running I couldn't make it to my class on time, but Leos is a good teacher she won't count you absent unless your really late. So halfway through a class discussion on whether Mordred was a truly evil character or just fates fool, I was told by the voice over the speaker to go to Mrs. Pearson's class after the bell.

So that would mean I would miss the bus, _fan-freakin-tastic_. I guess I could have Johnny pick me up.

I walked quickly to Mrs. Pearson's' classroom, hopefully I could get done with her and make it to the bus home. Hey a guy can hope.

I burst through the door, "OK I'm here what-" and stopped in my tracks, with my mouth hanging open. The first thing I noticed was someone else in the room, that someone had green skin, and a tail, and was looking at me.

He grinned. "Y'know that's how flies get in." I shut my mouth, he had fangs, and gold eyes, as in his whole eyes.

"This is your tutor, Vincent." the toad, I swear she was my favorite teacher now. "I'll leave it up to the two of you to set up a schedule."

"Kay." Vincent, what a hot name, said.

Suddenly I remembered why I was hurrying. I looked at the clock, "Crap." the busses had already left.

"Hmm, Oh I'll give you a ride." he grinned at me. I grinned back, _yes you really can_.

His car was an old, and fairly beat up looking Voltswagon Beetle. Apparently he was not rich. we got in and buckled up, safety first and all that.

I flinched as I felt something land on my lap, his tail, it was like the rest of him green and had a spade on the end, which by the way was totally cute. "Oh sorry." he moved it so that it draped over his thighs. "Can I touch it." I swear I didn't mean to say that out loud. He quirked an eyebrow at me, I blushed and looked away. "Never mind." He flicked my nose with the spade and laughed. "Go ahead." He started the car.

I touched it, it was weird, velvety But I could feel the muscles shifting in it. Just weird. And that's how the ride home went, he drove and I played with his tail.

We stopped. "Here's your stop." He said. And it was, I didn't even ask how he knew, everyone knew were the Baxter building was.

I didn't want to leave, I chewed on my lip, and came to a decision. "You wanna come in."

He glanced down and bit his lip. "Uh, I'd better not, I've gotta get home." "Oh, that's fine I'll, uh, I'll see ya around."He smiled "Yeah see ya around."

* * *

So, love it hate it. Leave a review for me.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! So here's chapter two! Actually I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I've reworked it almost a hundred times so.... I guess this is as good as it's going to get.

* * *

My muscles stretched and burned, sharp small gasps ripped from my throat, and sweat slid down my naked back as I struggled to pull myself up over the bar.

"Come on, Franklin, you can't stop until you've done fifty pull-ups." My fathers voice came smooth and slick over the intercom from the observation deck.

I got myself over the bar one more time then dropped, I staggered, light-headed from the sudden drop. "Franklin!, I said..."

"No." I begged, I knew he could hear me.

My father sighed in a rush of static over the intercom. "Franklin you are of the highest order of humanity, a being of immense cosmic power, are you telling me that you can't perform a simple act of physical..."

"No, God no, please I can't, please... Dad"

"Franklin," my father spoke slowly as though I were a stupid child. "Your powers are potentially limitless, if we do not test them constantly, we run the risk of having them go out of control, or of you over exerting yourself and dieing, now get back on that pole. Now!"

"Reed." My mothers smooth, cool voice echoed through the room, and instantly a weight in my chest lightened, mom could stop him, she was probably the only person who could. "Maybe we should stop for tonight, besides Valeria wanted your help with her math homework."

I could see, in my mind, the way my fathers face brightened, Valeria, my little sister was dads favorite. Not that I hated her for it, but at the same time, when I was five dad was already pushing me to the limit.

I walked, panting to the door, already knowing this session was over, and headed to the showers.

I groaned as hot water rushed down my body, soothing my aching muscles. Tears ran down my face, instantly being washed away by the hot water. _Why, Why damn it._ I sobbed just a little. I was done washing but I didn't get out, not yet, because once I did it would be dinner, something I dreaded even more than my nightly lab sessions.

"Fwanklin, Mommy says it's dinner time."

You can't hide forever I guess. I sighed, "Tell her I'll be done in a minute, Val."

As was normal my Uncles Johnny and Ben were there. Johnny sat like he owned the place, and Ben was in the chair that was specially built to hold his bulk. Dinner was an unusual affair, no villains, so mom could actually cook. She made lasagna. I loved Italian, not that I could eat it, Reed had taken the time to make a special meal for me, just like every night.

It didn't even look like food, I spent most of dinner poking it.

"So Valeria, how was school today?" Reed asked.

"It was good daddy, I got a A on my paper."

"Aha thatta girl," I could hear the way his voice changed, hardened as he turned to me. "and what about you Franklin?"

I looked up from my not food and sighed. "I got a tutor."

"I know, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Why." I tried not to growl.

"Because you shouldn't need a tutor." He didn't need to yell for it to hurt.

I decided I might take Val's' way out, I hung my head. "Sorry..."

"Sorry," He was yelling now, "sorry doesn't cut it, you come from a line of geniuses and I expect better from you!"

"Reed!" My mothers voice cut across his.

"No, Sue, we have to stop babying him!"

"He is a baby!" her normally calm and cool demeanor was replaced by something I'd only ever seen once, when she rescued me from Hell.

"She's right, Reed." Uncle Johnny said, even Uncle Ben, nodded in agreement.

My fathers fists clenched. "Valeria, Franklin, Go up to your rooms."

We went, the voices of my family fighting behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I would like to apologize for not having updated in two years and I know most everyone who wanted to finish this story is really unhappy with me. That being said, I do intend to finish this story, actually I intend to redo this story. I will be deleting this story next week and redoing it under the name Metatron. The story will undergo major changes in content and -especially- style. Like I said, I'm going to leave this up for a week, which means it will go down next Saturday.


End file.
